The Ghost Rider
by The Deadringer
Summary: Deep out on the ocean is a boat, captioned by a female of the Lost Islands. She and her crew rebel against the English King, and make fools of the Lobsterback Navy. While that, she is hunted, by ones that fear her, and love her. She is the caption of the
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost Rider

Chapter one

The wind billowed past the dark ship's bow. It's black sails fluttered in the breeze. It sent the Black and blue flag, flapping in the wind, and reveled a purple raven with its wings out stretched. It was the ship of the greatest caption known at sea. Caption Raven Roth.

"Raven! Raven!" A boy with short messy green hair ran up to the caption. Raven turned on him.

"Yes?"

"Well, Victor was wondering when you'll be coming in side, Kori is worried sick, Rich is just sittin' there, and Victor and I wanted you to come join us."

Raven turned again to the dark ocean, looking over the Dragon figurehead.

"I'll come in soon, Gar."

Gar gave a cry of victory and ran back down the steps to the cabins below the****

deck. Raven gave the ocean a longing glance before joining him.

A fast moving song sent three pairs of feet into motion. A red haired girl danced across the floor much more graceful then a boy across from her. The sound of the fiddle speeded up and Gar, Kori, and Rich, danced even faster. A long sorrowful sound of a harp followed as Raven and Victor switched songs without stopping. Victor stood up and started making the fiddle play a silent sad song. His brown skin and muscular body proved how he was a sailor. Kori's tall, tan, and graceful body deceived all who looked at her of the protective nature that was under the friendly smile. Rich's Black hair and green eyes never stayed still, even when he was asleep (or so Gar said). His light skin moved in the form of a cat ready to strike. Gar's movements were graceful, but clumsier then both and Kori and Rich combined. His green hair and skinny small body made people hard to believe he was a sailor, until the say him fight.  
Victors violin switched to that of another fast moving song. Ravens harp with it. Gar came over and quietly sat down next to her as she again, began to play at Victor's fast moving speed. Her eyes moved over the two dancing bodies, then Victor's fast fiddle playing, and finally to the quiet eyes of Gar.

"Yes?" She asked him quietly, as to not disturb the bodies around them.

"Nothin', just felt like takin' a break."

"You? Since when?"

Gar shrugged but kept smiling as Kori moved by them. He turned his eyes to

Raven as she ran her fingers threw the harp's strings.

"Since you needed some company."

Raven chuckled and went back to watching the two on the floor. Rich and Kori finally got tired and sat next to the two of them. Victor set down his fiddle to join them. Kori and Rich immediately complemented both Raven and Victor on their music. Victor smiled and Raven blushed, while they both thanked them. Gar grinned and laid back on his chair in a relaxed way. After a few minutes of talking, Rich and Gar went off to their bunks. Victor soon followed after saying good night to the girls. When Kori and Raven were left, they both talked for a while then, Kori went to bed and Raven went on watch.

* * *

My first fanfic... Ever... Wow. ANyways R&R! 


	2. The Sea Demon

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

When the last man dies, for the words that he said  
And when the last child cries, for a crust of bread  
When there's shelter over the poorest head  
We shall be free.

When the first thing we look for is the beauty within  
When the skies and the oceans are clean again  
When the last thing we notice is the color of skin  
Then we shall be free.

When the entire world stops all the fights  
When the people find contentness in the cool of the night  
When every one looks with pride, at the sun shining bright  
Then we shall be free

If race for our hearts and not for our pride,  
If we live for tomorrow, instead of today  
Place trust in one other's minds  
Then every one will say:  
We shall be free!

Ravens voice slowed down, her harp played the last tune and she relaxed slightly. A friend of hers had made the song long ago. It was a true story of what happened the day Raven was born. It was said that one day, she will be free from the Kings grasp on her country, and now, she was. Azarath had bee freed the day after Raven left on The Ghost Rider. The people in her country had always wished for freedom, now they had it.  
A few weeks after she left, Raven met Koriand'r, and immediately made her quartermaster. The two sailed on, till they landed on the sand of the England Empire. Were they met Richard and Garfield, the fisherman and Blacksmith. It was just the four of them for a while, till they landed on a white sand beach and met Victor, who escaped his owner. Again, Raven took him aboard and sailed off again. The five became quick friends, and were soon the most looked upon crew in the sea. If you could find them of course…  
Silence took over the ocean. The captains eyes traveled over the calm sea. Her eyes caught something. A large shadow against the pale moon. Another ship, quite larger than her own. A British flag flew at it's top. Raven's eyes narrowed. Her crew disliked the English Empire. Raven turned quickly to the flag holster, and changed the flags. Purple Raven, for the red and white British. She only hoped that they'd leave them alone. The ship came closer. Then, is a flash of moonlight, Raven saw the ship's name; The _Sea Demon_. She cursed and stomped her feet three times. She heard her crew quickly come into position as the ship came closer. Raven's hat covered her face in shadow as a young man came to the side of the _Sea Demon_.  
"Sir!" The man yelled down at her. "Can you tell me the presence of who I am speaking with?"  
"You are speaking to the captain you moron."  
The man seemed surprised at her answer.  
"Aren't you a little young?"  
Again Raven's eyes narrowed, though he didn't see it. Who did this guy think he was?  
" I have been at sea longer than it may look, tell me, why do you bother me and my crew on this night! Couldn't you wait until morning when we are ALL awake?"  
The man seemed again, surprised at her statement. He looked back nervously over his shoulder and seemed to be thinking of something.  
" I apologize sir, it is just that, you have a Britain flag, and the King of England needs all the ships loyal to him to report to England at once! He said that we are allowed to wake up the crews and escort them back to our country."  
"I'm busy getting to some were that our king asked us to, I'm not going back till I finish it! Do you understand me?"  
The man gave a shaky nod  
"Y-Yes s-sir!"  
"Good, now leave us at peace! BEGONE WITH YOU!"  
The man quickly left the side of his ship and only when she heard the door to the under deck did she relax. It wasn't every day they argued with Britain's servants. Victor came silently onto the deck.  
"All clear Rea?"  
She nodded her head and sighed.  
"I'm just glad they can't see the name of our ship from where they are. Thank goodness Gar and Rich had a Britain flag with them when they came aboard. Otherwise, we'd be doomed."  
Victor chuckled.  
"I wouldn't say doomed…"  
Raven smiled slightly before it vanished.  
"Where's all the others? Aren't they coming up?"  
"Yes, but won't is be suspicious if we all come up at once?"  
"I guess that's true…"  
Right then the door opened and Gar, Rich, and Kori walked over to them. They each gave cheerful greetings to one another and then sat in silence, waiting for morning.  
"Sooo… What happened up here Cap'n?"  
Raven didn't say a word and just pointed to the ship's name next to them. Everyone groaned.  
"Why does Britain always bother us when we want peace?" Kori asked.  
"'Cause they have nothin' better to do love. Plus, they want our help to fight the war with the 'colonies' my duckies." Raven said in a mocking British voice.  
When the laughter died down a little, Kori once again looked at the ship. Behind her, Gar was making faces and rude gestures with his hands at it.  
"Stop it Garfield… That's not going to help us an-"  
Raven was cut off from a cry up above.  
"Cap'n of this ship! We wish for you to come a board to speak with our Cap'n. He says that the King ordered him to talk to the Cap'n whose ship was on a quest for our King. Can you please walk forward and show yourself in the light sir!"  
Victor and Gar snorted with laughter before replying  
"What light? You ship's blockin' it all! Besides, what made you think we'll give up our cap'n for you? Are you crazy? Or just typically insane?"  
The man's voice from above was now swimming in anger.  
"Now listen you snotbrains, my Cap'n is in charge of the British navy, when he wants you to come, you come! Or so help me-"  
The hooting of laughter that came from the crew down below broke off the man.  
"Why should we care about the stupid Navy? What did they ever do for us?"  
"We already lost one of our Cap'n to you idiots, we're not going to lose another!"  
"Navy, yeah right! You couldn't even protect yourself from some paint on your windows!"  
Every one started to laugh at the stunt played on the Navy by Raven's crew weeks before.  
"Or crocs in your toilets!"  
"Can't forget the snakes on board!"  
"What were you thinkin' about when you put those guard dogs up there? That they might, I donno, protect you?"  
Raven's crew called out insults until the Navy's Cap'n came on board. Let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight. The man's hair was gray, though the fierce look in his eye was enough to send even the bravest crew cryin' but it didn't do that to Raven's, they were used to that look, after all, their Cap'n got it every time they passed an England ship.  
"I wish to speak with the Captain of this ship, NOW!"  
"Why? What if our Cap'n doesn't want to speak with you?"  
"Than I will sink your ship."  
"If you do that," Ravens voice came from the crow's nest. "Then you will be disobeying orders, and you know how much George hates to be disobeyed."  
The Navy Captain just smirked at her response.  
"There are many excuses for the sinking of a ship, Pirates, storms, sea monsters, the loss of a figurehead. Many many things can happen to a ship these days."  
Raven cocked her head like a bird.  
"And if we out run you?"  
"Which I highly doubt wont happen. You're looking at the fastest ship on the seas Cap'n."  
"I have seen the fastest Ship, it is called the _Dreamcatcher_. And I must say, it is a castle to your pathetic little ship. It is the wonder of the seas, and your hunking chunk of driftwood, is nothing in comparison."  
The navy Captain was surprised.  
"You have seen the _Dreamcatcher_?"  
"Yes, many times, I was able to ride it once, though it was made by a family that I know fairly well so it belongs to them, not me. What a shame."  
"What did it look like?"  
"Why do you wish to know?"  
The other captain shook his head slightly, knowing he will get no information out of him.  
"Do you know of any other ships that are as fast?"  
"Yes, there is one made by the same family."  
"And it's name?"  
"The _Ghost Rider_."

* * *

I hate these page blocker things, they drive me nuts.


End file.
